Love And War
by IluvAnime98
Summary: When the SPR get a new job At the Sakura's house there a lot more of the Sakura's they what they look and see to be Most important have Lin sister just so hppen to live with them and Mai and Lin's sister has to save The SPR before it's too late. sister OC
1. Chapter 1 The Job & Dream

**Chapter 1 **

**Mai POV **

I look around, but I see nothing but the cold black area around me. Huh where am I? Then I see Naru. Wait. No. That's not Naru but Gene, Naru's older twin brother. "Gene?" I called. He looked at with me with such worried eye they almost looked like they were about to cry. But he still kept that smile that he always does. And with that I couldn't help but ask "What wrong Gene?"

"It's Noll"

"What about Naru"

"I believe that he's going to put you and everyone in danger"

_What in danger? What he could mean?_ I thought "what do you mean"

"He's…going ….to" Gene started to fade out into the distance the clod black distance " NO WAIT GENE!" I yelled but it was too late I had woken up from my dream and I was back in my room with the sunlight in my eyes" I checked the time and it was 10:30 WHAT I'M LATE! I quickly got dress and ran out the door without thinking. And as I ran I brushed my hair _oh I sooo hope Naru doesn't get mad at me. _

**At the SPR office **

**Normal POV **

Everyone was waiting for Mai sitting on the couch other than Lin who was standing and Naru who was sitting on his desk annoyed that Mai was late. They stayed there quite listening to the sound of the clock. "I CAN'T STAND IT" Monk yelled as he got up from the couch "WHERE COULD SHE POSSBILE BE SHE ALREADY HALF AN HOUR LATE" Monk walked back and frothed "calm down" Ayako said. Monk looked at Ayako annoyed and just as he was going to yell at the top of his lugs the door open… Everyone froze look at the door as it slowly opened. And there you see Mai normally walking in with an awkward smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late" she said in a quite but cute voice of hers No one said a word but Naru "Never mind that just go and make tea for everyone" "yes Naru" Mai quickly when to the kitchen and started making tea. Monk sat back down and they look at Naru. A few minutes later mai came in with the tea. "So the Job" said Monk "oh yes" said Naru "yesterday I got call from the Sakura family saying that there youngest daughter Mika Sakura has been lately seeing a ghost wondering around and all the rooms had the words 'Die little one' " creepy" said Mai as she put down the last cup of tea on Naru desk. "But why would take this job?" Masako asked "yeah" Said Mai

"That has nothing to do with it Mai"

"Has nothing to do with it Naru were just asking"

Naru turned to Mai "Just leave it we all meet here tomorrow at ten got it."

They all nodded and had left the office but for Naru and Mai as they went back to work.

**Mai POV **

And from that day on nothing from the SPR went back to the way it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you guys all enjoyed it please Review <strong>

**-IluvAnime98 **


	2. Chapter 2 The Family Awaits

**Chapter 2**

**Mai POV **

**~ 10:00~**

I finished loading the last equipment still thinking what could possible keep Naru from telling us why he would take a job without them having to someone coming here to the office. Anyways I got into the van, surprisingly Naru sitting beside me. Lin started to drive and turn to face the window hiding the fact my face is red. But looking out in the window made doze off completely unaware that it been on a few minutes since we have been diving. I gave up trying to keep myself awake and went to sleep.

~**In the dream**~

I see once again the black area around me and I start to look for Gene. Then I finally see him pointing to the door. I open it and go in without any question. I see a family with the mother the father, the mother and what I think is their son. "What is this?" I asked

"Just keep watching" said Gene as he pointed to the room.

And there a saw it, the father stabbing and killing his family one by one, Unable for either of them to get help. I couldn't take this anymore to see what this man has been doing. "Wake up Mai" said Gene "Naru waiting"

I nodded

~**End**~

**Normal POV **

Mai wakes up with a terrified with her head on the dream not noticing that she was hugging Naru."Mai what's wrong? Did you have one of those dream again?" asked Naru

Mai nodded "It was scary there was the family the father kills his family."She said her hand shaking while holding on Naru's shirt.

As soon as Mai clam down she let go of Naru then look back at the window blushing. She saw a gate all old and rusty. "We're here" said Lin

The gate open and there was mansion so big that the house side weren't able to been seen till you dive another ten minutes. The place was lively and the place was full of plants and animals. Mai was amazed to see the place. Lin parked the car they got out of the car to see the others out of the other car they were in.

"Wow this place is huge." Said Monk looking around

"We don't have time to look around" said Naru turning around walking to the door. The team followed him and the door opened and there a women with pretty burette hair. "You must be the SPR team Lily called in come in" she said with a smile. She opens the door wide as the team went in.

Inside it looks like they were in a face ball filled with the grand hall with a marbled floor and the stairs case big and in the middle of the room. The women lead them to the living room where the was a man with black hair brushed nicely like a gentlemen up sitting down on the couch with a little girl with a pretty brown hair playing with a doll in his lap and beside him was a boy about 18 just sitting here with his dirty blond hair all messed up. The women sat down next the man.

Naru sat down sitting on the couch the opposite of them. The women smiled at Naru "You must be Kazuya Shibuya. I'm Mrs. Sakura and beside me is my husband with my daughter Mika and over beside them is my son Mason." She look around as if she was looking for someone then she turned to her husband "Where's Lily?" she asked

"Upstairs she'll be down any second now." He replied to his wife

And then a girl came in about the age of 17 with her pretty jet black hair.

Mrs. Sakura smiled at the girl "Lily your late" she said "everyone this is my niece Lily Koujo"

Everyone in the SPR other than Lin and Naru look at her with a surprise. "Hello" She said with a smile she bowed and sat down next to Mason.

"Ok then" said Mrs. Sakura She took the bell on the table and rang it. A maid came running in "please bring our guest to their room and where they would be putting base" she said to the maid. The maid nodded. And lead the team to their rooms.

~**A Few minutes later**~

**~At base~**

Man, Ayako, John and Masako sat down on the couch at base while Mai was handing them tea and Naru and Lin working on the monitors.

"I wonder why Lily has the last name as Lin" whispered Monk

They shrugged. Then they hear the door knocked the door open and there was Lily. "Um... hi" she said as the team looks at her.

"Is there something you need?' asked Mai

"Yes" she said. Lily walled over to where Naru and Lin is "Do you guys mind if I help?"

The team looks at her. They didn't what to say to her. But Lin did "No" he said so strait forward not giving it a second thought.

"But…"

"But… nothing no is no and that's final"

"Brother please I want to help I'm not a little kid anymore"

Everyone except Lin and Naru were surprise and shock.

"Whoa wait Lily our Lin's sister." Said Ayako

Lily nodded "yes I am."

Naru finally spoke "Fine If you can help us with this case."

Lily smiled happily. But before she could speak they heard a scream. Lily was the first to run out the door as the team followed her. She ran up the hallway passing the other doors and then the every last door was there. Lily opens it and there they saw Mika on the floor with a ghostly figure in front of her. Before Monk or Ayako could do anything Lily already did the nine cuts and the ghost was gone.

**Thanks for reading and please review **


End file.
